


Common Ground

by vanillafluffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain America c, iron - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a letter to Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes tells it like it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that this was written for a prompt. The theme of the day was drabbles (100 words) and the prompt as "old-fashioned letter writing". This is my attempt to look at one point of view, albeit in a very few words. Your milage may vary.

Three days after receiving Steve's package, Tony gets a letter in the mail. There's no return address. The postmark says NYC. 

There's no salutation on the letter within. 

_We aren't so different, you and I. We were both taken prisoner. We both came back damaged. You endured months of captivity. Imagine if it had been decades. Perhaps you would also have atrocities on your conscience. Think about that._

_Regretfully,  
JBB_

Tony absently rubs his chest. Damaged. Yes, he acknowledges. They have that in common. He still has nightmares...god knows what Barnes sees behind his eyelids. 

Maybe...he's judged too hastily. Maybe. 

...


End file.
